The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for manufacturing semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing semiconductor device using the same which are capable of easily controlling the hydrogen concentration in a thin film.
In general, a thin film transistor (TFT) includes a semiconductor thin film formed on a substrate having an insulating surface, is widely used for electronic devices such as integrated circuits (ICs) or electro-optic devices, and is especially used as a switching device for image display apparatuses.
While the thin film transistor uses a metal oxide exhibiting a semiconductor characteristic as a channel forming region, and is formed so as to have a semiconductor layer, hydrogen ions are necessarily present in the thin film due to materials and processes for manufacturing the thin film transistor.
These hydrogen ions fill vacant regions inside the semiconductor layer, and thus there may be an advantage of ensuring the operation stability of the semiconductor device. However, when the hydrogen concentration is higher than such a degree that fills the vacant regions inside the semiconductor layer, there is caused a limitation of deteriorating the interface charge characteristics of the semiconductor layer. Accordingly, when manufacturing the thin film transistor, the dehydrogenation for controlling the hydrogen concentration in the thin film has emerged as an important problem.
Thus, in related arts, a furnace apparatus is used to heat the thin film, thereby controlling and removing the hydrogen. However, while the most important process control parameter for controlling the hydrogen concentration is an amount of heat treatment, furnaces are difficult to control all parts of heat input (rising, maintaining, cooling) because it is possible to manage only a heat maintaining part. Thus, it is not easy to control the hydrogen concentration by using the furnace apparatus.
Also, there is a limitation of requiring a long heat treatment time due to the characteristics of the furnace apparatus, and thereby a limitation of increasing a manufacturing lead time subsequently occurs.
Also, while the furnace apparatus performs the dehydrogenation at a temperature of approximately 450° C. or higher, a flexible substrate (e.g., plastic) used for a flexible display may be deformed due to a high temperature, thereby causing a limitation in that the dehydrogenation process cannot be formed.